Tenchi Masaki Tedious Manlit
by Proles Draco
Summary: No one asked Tenchi. -[at the mo, it's just the prologue. please review if you perceive this fic worthy of continuing. --;;;]-


Tenchi Masaki – Tedious Man-lit  
  
PROLOGE. My name is Tenchi Masaki.  
  
Written by An Unimportant Somebody.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ Disclaimer [should read if like living}: ok, you know drill. I, being but a pitiful mortal, do not own Tenchi Muyo, or anything in relation to the so- called 'Tenchi Universe', Yadda Yadda Yadda. The only thing I do own is a lil bit o' merchandise, and the foundation on what may be a fanfiction [this one *points*]. [Should read this part if REALLY like breadknives] -^_______^- Ok, I'm a crap lil scribbler, and would rather stick to drawing for the simple fact that I can actually produce somethin worth mention, BUT, if perhaps this lil ficlit dose intrigue you, please let me know, and I may be able to continue. XD. [ya-huh. You guessed it, I'm sublimely asking for reviews.^^;;;;;;;] And, further more, if there is a certain direction you wish this story to take [if enough reviews are received and it can literally go any-ware *grows legs*], then I have no objections. In-fact, I'd luv em dearly and cuddle up to them at night. -^^-;;; Sorry if any erros in spelling are made. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
My name is Tenchi Masaki; and I am not your standard teenager. Two years ago -from this day to be exact- I began the foundation of a chain of events that were to revolutionize the way lived my life forever.  
  
For starters, I know shit all people who've encountered a genuine alien and wasn't bullshitting at the time; and, comparing those bullshitters to myself, I kind of wish I was one of them –but only to a degree. Because; if in reality; if I did posses that amount of imagination, what really happened might have lost some effect. And that would have been more than a bit of a bummer, because every emotion experienced, and every experience survived from that day forward, was a lifetime all in itself. Each one a memory imbedded in my mind, never to be forgotten or looked over.  
  
Five years ago, on this day-of-days, I released the Masaki shrine demon. A monster that could scale over a hundred mountains in a single leap; and flatten just as many at the same time. This demon, which only one samurai –my mighty ancestor Yosho- had the means to defeat, was really, really...well endowed. Ok, so what, I notice the more womanly features of a supposedly caotic demoness. What the heck did you expect! I mean, I may act gentlemanly, but Christ! I was bloody treading the boundaries of manhood, and the friggin hormones to go with it- you'd think there was something wrong with me if I didn't notice those two great melo- all right; I'll shut up. Well, not entirely, but from this train of thought. I lost enough blood this afternoon when Ryoko decided to pay me a visit in the onesen...  
  
Anyway, I released Ryoko -the supposed demon- and havoc followed like a lovesick best friend. First with the two lovely Jurian Princesses -Ayeka, the polite but somewhat pompous first crown princess of Juria, and Sasami, the adorable little girl [whom is also a princess] with an astounding gift for cooking. Mihoshi –the falling star of diaster- soon showed up after that, and last but in no way least of all, Washu-chan- the self-proclaimed 'Greatest Genius Scientist In All The Universe', that is stills somewhat teetering on the edge of madness. Not to forget that she is also Ryoko's long lost mother: believe me when I tell you that it was quite the family reunion.  
  
Anyhow, in summery, that's how it all stated. The 'it' being a combination of universal space chases, numerous homicide attempts by various evil psychos with unbelievably deranged faces and a whole load of other crazy occurrences that need not be mentioned –all for the fact that I would never live a life long enough to put it all in words. All this accumulated by the reality that as time passed and things got even weirder, the realisation that I once again had a family –no matter how abnormal- slowly came into play; a feeling I had not truly felt since the untimely death of my mother; Achika, made it's self known. And it felt grand. I felt; and feel now too, that at any moment I could sprout wings from my back and jump into the sky; my flight flued by the euphoric emotions surging through my veins. Ahhh, the love a family will dote upon you.  
  
These blissful emotions were only ruptured by one thing: the conflict for my love. Yes, you heard correctly: my love. Me, it, I –Tenchi Masaki- the earthling boy with a sexuality to rival that of an African bullfrog, was being fought over by a total of four beautiful women, whom are literally out of this word; even if one hid herself in the body of a child most of the time.  
  
I suppose I'm just lucky that Sasami was just a kid, and that the 'assets' that she would inherit from Tsunami -the goddess she would become, hadn't truly set in yet. I don't think I could handle being lunged at by five beautiful women as I ran down the hallway; there are just not enough places for them all to hold on too...well there is one, but I most DEFINATLY didn't want them grabbing me THERE... Yet.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ Ok, If you managed to get this far –CONGRADULATIONS!!!!- *gives great big round of applause* hehe. -^______________^- *glomps everyone and everything* please leave a review if you wish for me to continue. Much obliged, Me.  
  
Quote of the day-week-however long I spent idol hours on this: 'It's a small world after all...' 


End file.
